


Morning Routine

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [45]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Morning Routines, Romantic Fluff, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee hates very few things but she hates mornings and Mondays, especially in combination. That leaves Azula to get her up so they aren't late to school.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Morning Routine

The first thing Azula felt at five o’clock in the morning on a Monday was the energy inside her from the rising sun. The fire in her veins pulsed and coursed around inside her, just begging to be released. 

The second thing that she felt was a warm body at her side and an arm over her torso. 

She turned onto her side to see her acrobat asleep next to her. Even while dreaming Ty Lee looked happy and pure and beautiful. 

Azula lifted her hand to brush her face gently, reveling in the way Ty Lee’s head moved subconsciously to lean into the touch. 

Slowly, Azula tried to extract herself from the embrace but she felt Ty Lee’s arm tighten around her side. 

“No,” the acrobat whispered, her eyes still closed. 

“No?” Azula chuckled quietly.

“You promised,” Ty Lee whined. “You promised not to train on Monday mornings.” 

Azula sighed and patted Ty Lee’s side. 

Ty Lee pouted and made a tight fist in the material of Azula’s pajama shirt. 

“Well, if that is the case,” Azula said, “I guess I’ll stay here.”

She grabbed Ty Lee’s hip and pulled her closer, cradling the girl to her chest.

“Yay,” Ty Lee said sleepily, already drifting back into unconsciousness. 

Azula kissed her head and relaxed into her girlfriend. 

Suddenly it was 6:45 and the alarm was going off. 

Ty Lee grabbed her pillow and covered her head with a groan. 

Azula smirked and plucked it off, tossing it aside. 

“Turn it off ‘Zula,” Ty Lee complained as she grabbed Azula’s hands and covered her ears with them. 

“Come on Ty,” Azula said, removing her hands from Ty Lee’s head and turning off the alarm. “Time to get ready for school,” she said. 

“Who needs school,” Ty Lee said, turning over. 

Azula chuckled and climbed out of bed. 

“Wait,” Ty Lee whined, still making no moves to get up. 

Azula walked around to Ty Lee’s side of the bed and looked down at her. 

“I’m waiting,” Azula said, tapping her foot. 

“Actually don’t wait,” Ty Lee said. “Go on without me.” 

She turned again to face away from Azula. 

“Never,” Azula said, aggressively rolling Ty Lee over and scoping her up. 

Ty Lee shrieked and grabbed onto Azula’s neck. 

Azula tried to shake her off onto the ground but she held on tightly. 

“Well aren’t you a little sloth monkey today,” Azula teased. 

Ty Lee just put her head on Azula’s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

“You are not going to sleep again,” Azula said and carried Ty Lee into the bathroom. Ty Lee still pretended to be asleep.

“If you don’t wake up and start acting like a person I will run cold water and drop you into the tub,” Azula threatened. No response. 

Azula shrugged and walked over to the bathtub, turning on the cold water tap with her foot. She flipped the switch from bath to shower and cold water lightly sprayed both girls.

Ty Lee’s eyes shot open and she began to squirm as Azula carried her closer and closer to the shower. 

“I’m awake! I’m awake,” she yelled as her body neared the freezing downpour. She tried to climb over Azula’s shoulder onto her back but Azula held on tight.

Little by little Azula inched towards the shower. 

“No ‘Zula please don’t,” she begged. 

Azula just smirked. 

“Please baby, please. Come on baby, put me down,” Ty Lee pleaded. 

Azula made no indication that she heard. Ty Lee braced herself to freeze, closing her eyes and pressing herself as tightly to Azula as she could but the moment never came. 

The sound of the water turned off and Azula cackled.

“Well that was fun,” she said. 

Ty Lee opened her eyes and blinked at her girlfriend. 

“Thank you for not soaking me,” Ty Lee said, kissing Azula on the cheek. 

“I prefer it when you’re a different kind of wet anyway,” Azula smirked. 

Ty Lee giggled as Azula finally let her down. 

They both began to wash their faces and brush their teeth. 

“You actually did that one time, remember,” Ty Lee said, as she spit into the sink. “You and Mai picked me up during a sleepover and stuck me in a tub full of ice water. Well Mai didn’t really do anything but she let it happen.”

Azula rolled her eyes and looked at her girlfriend. 

“You’re still on that,” Azula asked. “That was so long ago.” 

“I had a cold for a month after that!”

“Unrelated,” Azula shrugged. She leaned over and wiped off a speck of toothpaste that was on Ty Lee’s nose. 

Ty Lee snapped at her finger. 

After emerging from the bathroom they got dressed for school, which was an affair in and of itself. 

Not for Azula, of course. She picked the first outfit she saw and it always looked good. Her makeup routine was a perfectly timed fifteen minute affair. 

Ty Lee was a different story. 

“Which do you think looks better,” she asked Azula who was sitting on the bed in lotus position scrolling through her phone. 

“You look great in both,” Azula responded without looking up. 

“You didn’t even look,” Ty Lee protested.

“How do you know,” Azula asked, still concentrating on her phone. 

“Because I’m holding three shirts,” Ty Lee said dryly. 

Azula finally looked up and smirked at her girlfriend holding up three nearly identical pink sweaters. 

Getting up, Azula walked over and pulled all three shirts away from her. 

“Hey what are you doing,” Ty Lee said as Azula tossed them on the bed. 

“Lift,” Azula commanded. 

Ty Lee looked at her in confusion but put up her arms. 

Azula pulled Ty Lee’s pajama shirt off of her and scanned her toned, naked frame. 

Ty Lee blushed although she was not a very shy person, especially with her girlfriend. 

“You know what I think,” Azula said. 

“What,” Ty Lee asked quietly. 

“You’re hot,” Azula said. 

“Yeah well you have to say that,” Ty Lee responded, grabbing the end of her braid. 

“I don’t have to say anything I don’t believe,” Azula said. 

“You’re also like the best liar I know,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rolled her eyes and kissed Ty Lee. 

“It doesn’t matter what you wear. You’ll always be hot,” she whispered in her ear.

Ty Lee hugged her and kissed her again.

“Thanks ‘Zula,” she said, her confidence greatly boosted by the unexpected direct compliment.

“You should put this one on though,” Azula said, tossing her the top sweater from the bed. “For the sake of time.”

Ty Lee smiled and nodded. 

By the time Azula and Ty Lee got in the car it was 7:30. 

Zuko sat grumbling in the back of the car, as always. 

“What’s wrong Zuzu,” Azula asked, pulling out of the driveway and turning onto the road. “Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“I woke up to the sound of you murdering your girlfriend and it was an unpleasant sound to say the least,” he complained. 

“I wasn’t murdering her. Look she’s intact,” Azula said. “Aren’t you Ty?”

“Yep!” Ty Lee said cheerily. 

“Well then why were you screaming your head off,” Zuko asked.

“All in good fun,” Azula smirked. 

“Ew,” Zuko said, trying to melt backwards into his seat. 

“But ‘Zula we di-,” Ty Lee was cut off by a hand on her leg. 

They pulled into the parking lot and Zuko jumped out of the car before Azula had even parked it. 

“What’s his deal?” She asked, turning to Ty Lee, who shrugged. 

“Ty Lee!”

Both girls looked up to see a gaggle of girls waving at Ty Lee with Suki at the front.

“See you later ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, turning to peck her girlfriend on the lips. 

“Bye Ty,” she replied as Ty Lee grabbed her stuff. “See you second period.”

Ty Lee nodded and kissed her again before getting out of the car. 

Meanwhile, Mai came over to Azula’s car. 

“Ready for another week of this place,” she asked. 

Azula sighed deeply. 

“That’s my line,” Mai smirked.


End file.
